


Dehydration

by vampcabinet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Finally I've been waiting to use that, Kiba is a little bit of a perv, Lots of Desert Imagery, M/M, Thick Kankuro, Trans Porn by Trans People, Trans for Trans, Why Did Kiba take a Strapon on a Mission?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: Kiba has spent a lot of time admiring the male form. As a trans man, it’s a study of self, and as a gay man, it’s a study of just being really horny.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Dehydration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baccababe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baccababe/gifts).



> This was a christmas present to a friend and basically an excuse for me to go buck wild.

Kiba has spent a lot of time admiring the male form. As a trans man, it’s a study of self, and as a gay man, it’s a study of just being really horny. 

Shino is lean and wiry, with a thin layer of muscle that wraps around his whole form like a set of mesh, perfectly concealed under his clothes. Neji has sculpted triceps under his traditional clothing, and a set of shoulders that could plow a field by themselves. Most people think that there’s no muscle on Chouji, but there’s strength circulating his whole body like it holds an electric current. 

And that’s just his previous partners. 

Kankuro is…. 

Kankuro is…. He doesn’t really know yet exactly. 

See Kiba hasn’t really been allowed to touch or see what’s under that black cat costume of his. 

Kiba is Kankuro’s first real boyfriend (according to him) and his first kiss. He’s chalking it up to shyness at this point, even though Kankuro is totally bold and cool. 

Kankuro’s kisses are sweet and fleeting. He pulls away before Kiba can even get a hand on his cheek or shoulder. 

“You’re not his first.” Shino drawls, placing his tea down onto the countertop. Shibi nods from the living room. 

“How do you know?” Kiba snaps, fingernails scratching into the couch cushions. Shino sits up on the kitchen counter, fixing him with a bespectacled look so chilling that Akamaru gets a shiver. 

“Why? I have friends other than you, jackass.” Shino adjusts his goggles. “Maybe Kankuro just thinks you smell.” 

“Shino.” Shibi stands, if only to give his son a slick fist bump. 

“My father knows we dated, you are not completely in the clear.” Shino smiles, in his weird cryptic way. “However, have you even asked him if he has any bad past relationship experience?” 

“I don’t think that’s something I can just ask.” Kiba sulks down into this armchair. “It’s a little too personal.” 

“Son, you have been dating for about three months. Correct?” Shibi claps a hand down onto Kiba’s shoulder. “Some people just need time before they roll around the sheets.” 

“I know I just—” 

“You’re just horny.” Shino deadpans, “Get out of my house and go see your boyfriend.” 

↝ 

Deciding to take a Kazekage escort mission with Shikamaru was a big mistake after conception. As Kiba and Akamaru walk behind the convoy, Kiba stares at the back of Kankuro’s pants and wonders what could be there. 

Maybe Kankuro is hiding a pancake ass. His pants are literally so baggy that he has to pull them up every few steps, Kiba’s truly wondering how he fights like that. 

The forests of Konoha couldn’t hold in Kiba’s curiosity. 

“Woah!” Kiba stumbles into Kankurou’s back, not paying attention. They both go tumbling into the dirt, and Kankuro let’s out quite a manly _squeak._

“Eugh. Watch where you’re going.” Kiba pushes himself up off of Kankuro, then realizes just where his hands are…. 

On the beautiful globes of Kankuro’s voluptuous ass. Soft and sculpted and perfectly poised. Too much for just one hand, two full handfuls, spilling over. Kiba feels like a cat with a good blanket, pawing and kneading at the soft flesh with no regard for the fact that Kankuro’s two siblings and Shikamaru and Akamaru were staring at him right now. 

Fuck. 

A tendril of sand pulls Kiba off of Kankuro and wraps around his hands in a way that reminds him of his mother’s oven mitts. 

“Please, save that for your hotel room.” Gaara croaks out, pulling Kankuro to his feet with the sand as well. 

Temari chuffs him on the back of the head. 

Kankuro just blushes. 

↝ 

“Can you do that thing again?” Kankuro pushes Kiba up against the door to their hotel room, he’s flushed and pulls at Kiba’s jacket with exciting urgency. 

“What thing?” He’s confused, but welcomes the attention and the kisses with fervor. 

“Touch my ass again.” Kankuro pulls off his hood and throws it on the floor, then yanks on Kiba’s headband. 

“Woah.” Kiba pulls away, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I thought that was super embarrassing for you. I was just groping you in the middle of the forest.” The leaf-nin scratches the back of his neck, a little sheepish with all this attention on him. Not to say that he hadn’t been thinking about it constantly for the past eight hours. 

“I mean.” Kankuro scoots away, not as sexually charged as he was a few seconds ago. “I keep my body hidden for a reason.” 

“What? Are you embarrassed of something?” Kiba goes to sit on the hotel room bed, listening intently. The puppet-nin sits next to him, fingers knotting against each other. 

“I guess. It’s. You know how I’m bigger than my siblings.” Kiba nods. “I’m insecure about my size, it’s why my clothes are so baggy, it’s why I haven’t let you really touch me before now.” Kankuro tugs at the ends of his hair, eyes down turned. “I had a boyfriend who made comments about it all the time, and it really turned me off from letting you see.” 

“I would never do that to you.” Kiba holds his hand on the comforter. “I’m sorry for touching your ass in the forest then.” 

“No, no don’t be. It felt good.” Kankuro is blushing up to his forehead at this point. “I want you to do it again.” He climbs into Kiba’s lap then, and places one of his hands on the dip of his back. 

“I can do that.” Kiba smirks as he leans in for a kiss, smearing paint with his thumb as he cups Kankuro’s cheek. He flips them over with a smooth roll, and rucks up Kankuro’s shirt with the subtlety of unwrapping a present. 

“Woah.” Kankuro pulls his shirt off the rest of the way, sitting up against the headboard. Kiba surges forward, sharp little teeth nipping at his neck. “Someone’s eager.” 

“I’m reasonably eager. It’s my first time with my boyfriend.” Kiba leans back on his haunches, slowing himself down as he just takes it all in. Kankuro has dusky, dark nipples, over sharp, dark, T-shaped scars. His pectorals are beautifully sculpted, round and full and just edible, for lack of a better word in Kiba’s mind. 

He dives in accordingly. 

Kiba starts where the pecs meet, kissing over Kankuro’s heart and his bronze, sun-sharp skin. He glows in the low light, chest rumbling as the leaf-nin kisses over the right pec, nipping sharply over the nipple. 

“Oh fuck.” Kankuro knots his fingers in the back of Kiba’s hair, rubbing softly over his scalp as he licks over the scars. Kiba continues to kiss over his sternum, hands kneading at soft, soft thighs. 

Kankuro’s stomach, in Kiba’s opinion, is truly the crown jewel. It’s soft, with stretch marks crawling their way across the bottom. Kankuro has abs, faint but strong, undulating as Kiba drags his teeth over them. He drags his cheek across his midsection, taking in the musky sandy scent of him. 

Kiba pulls off his own shirt, feeling a little wild and hungry. He kisses Kankuro intensely, taking in every moan and gasp, eating them like his last meal. His teeth prick tongue, he moans, unhinged. 

“Your body is amazing.” Kiba pulls away, dragging his knuckles underneath Kankuro’s waistband. “I want to kiss every inch of you.” 

“Dude.” Kankuro pushes him away, “That’s so fucking cheesy.” He shucks off his pants, throwing them across the room, and landing them on the doorknob. “Can you just fuck me?” 

“I wanted to take my time.” Kiba pouts, but hops off the bed to dig around in his pack. “You sure you don’t want to top?” 

“Nah.” Kankuro lounges onto the sheets, spread out, half-lidded and flushed, like a porn star. He fingers himself roughly, wet sticky sounds filling Kiba’s ears. He feels red hot and parched and Kankuro is the mirage, drawing him in with his wildest fantasy. Kiba’s worried this will end soon, like he’s caught in some wild seduction genjutsu. “I’d rather you just take two handfuls of my ass and—fuck, just go to town.” 

Kiba has never put a harness on faster in his life. 

“Holy shit. Of all the gods in heaven. Yeah, I will. I’ll do whatever you want.” He brushes his hands over Kankuro’s hairy thighs, nails scratching gently against the beautiful, beautiful stretch marks. Kiba is practically two inches away from being inside, and yet, he’s more tantalized by the love handles just above Kankuro’s cunt. He squeezes them softly, kneading the flesh as his boyfriend practically pants above him. 

Kankuro bites his lip hard enough to bleed as Kiba enters him, holding in a small scream. Slowly bottoming out, Kiba kisses those pecs that he loves so much, sucking on a nipple as Kankuro writhes and strokes his hair. 

“What _hah_ did you pick your biggest cock? Fuckin’ _oh shIT_ show off.” Kankuro’s nails scratch over his shoulders as Kiba thrusts shallowly. There’s a little part of the toy inside of him, and even the slight stimulation is enough to make him shiver. 

“Not my biggest. Maybe you’re just tight.” Kiba smirks and Kankuro smacks him on the back of the head. 

“If you weren’t inside me, I would have killed you.” Kankuro tosses his head back and laughs, his whole body shuddering with joy. His hair fans out against the pillow and Kiba makes sure to leave kisses in the sweet, sweet junction between his neck and shoulder. 

“You love me too much for that.” Kiba licks a line against the sharp edge of a collarbone, hips stuttering out of pure excitement. He straightens out his pace, making long slow strokes that turn his brain to mush. 

Sex like this is exciting, dizzying and quenches all of Kiba’s needs, like an oasis in the middle of the desert. Kankuro makes the prettiest sounds, and his mouth is open in a look of pure bliss. It’s maddening, the loss of time as they just become more and more entangled with each other. 

The buildup is the best part, Kiba decides in that moment, as Kankuro’s moans become choked little sounds and his own brain is coming closer and closer to going out the window. 

“Are you close?” Kankuro’s voice is no higher than a whisper, and a single tear slides out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah.” Kiba does what he’s finally been after and grabs two large handfuls of Kankuro’s ass on his final drives inside. He slumps down as he cums, whole body going limp with the force of it all. Kankuro’s fingers knot in his hair as he cums, causing a small shift of Kiba’s pelvis.

“Fuck.” Kankuro scratches his nails against Kiba’s scalp and rubs a shaky hand over his shoulders. “That was good, great even.” Kiba pulls out slowly, and tosses the harness across the room.

“Great even.” Kiba sighs face squished against one of his great pillowy pectorals. “A stellar first time for us. Only the best for you.” He’s just so sleepy now, and he can hear Kankuro’s heartbeat, an amazing tattoo to fall asleep to. 

“Yeah.” He can feel the smile on Kank’s face as he kisses his forehead. “Nothing but the best.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter (no minors)](https://twitter.com/cabinetvamp)


End file.
